resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
East Raccoon Elementary School
East Raccoon Elementary School is one of the few primary schools located within Raccoon City. It is considered to be one of the best and most positively reviewed primary schools in the city. More notably, it was the primary school Sherry Birkin attended until the infamous t-Virus outbreak. The school is stated to be in the eastern part of the city and isn't located too far from the Raccoon Police Station and the Birkin family's house. Although, it's also been mentioned that Sherry (along with other students) catches a designated school bus to get there. History The school is situated on 4.6 hectares (11 acres) which was once the site of the East District Drive-In. In addition, the school has a license to use oval space adjacent to its property. The Primary School was opened sometime around 1973 with an enrolment of 53 students. An agreement was reached between the School and the Raccoon City Council in 2012 which provided for the acquisition of 1.4ha of additional land on which a gymnasium, a new library, extra classrooms and a swimming pool are now located. The school is known to have a security guard who works long shifts, likely to prevent waggers/truants during the day or "break-ins" at night. Viral Outbreak Incident On Monday September 24, 2018, despite the ongoing panic and news reports within Raccoon City, it was a seemingly normal school day for the first three periods. Although, principal Mr. Robert Stanley kept up to date with the news reports about a viral outbreak happening. During the middle of third period, Mr. Stanley became increasingly worried and made an announcement to the entire school. He instructed all the faculty and students to gather at the emergency assembly area on the school oval, announcing that school is cancelled and attempted to organise bus transportation to get everyone to the Raccoon Police Station. Unbeknownst to everyone, one of the fifth grader students Sherry Birkin managed to ditch the school in a desperate effort to make her own way to the station. From the 24th to the 29th, it can be safe to assume that most staff and students did not survive/got infected while some did. Those that managed either eventually fell to the outbreak or was actually among the 200,000 that escaped the city safely. Within the week, the school eventually fell into disarray and was taken over by hordes of zombies and mutants. Much later in the morning of September 30, Superman II (coming from an alternate universe called "Earth-Prime") helped remaining survivors Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy and Sherry Birkin escape and get as far from Raccoon City as possible. Superman II went on to check for more survivors but found no living humans and only the remaining undead. Superman II uses his heat vision to super-heat the water supply and eliminate any remaining biohazardous material before proceeding to dig a trench around the entirety of the city. He then uses his incredible strength to lift the entire city and the colossal landmass supporting it; flying it into space and disposing of it before the U.S. government could take action by nuking the city. Of course, the fallen school was apart of the city that is now drifting away in space. Uniform As a private school, East Raccoon Elementary has a sharp, but rather simple uniform dress code. For girls, the standard school uniform consists of a short sleeved white blouse with a wide collar that is accompanied with a blue ribbon/bow, a button up skirt that is worn above the waistline, plain white crew or fold over socks that are worn above the ankle and black leather shoes; usually Mary Janes, T-bars, ballet flats or lace ups. For physical education, a unisex blue sports shirt and shorter blue skirt is worn with any type of sneakers/trainers permitted. For boys, a short sleeved white polo shirt (unlike the girls', it does not need to be tucked in), blue shorts, plain white crew or fold over socks that are worn above the ankle and black leather lace up shoes/sneakers/trainers. For physical education, a unisex blue sports shirt and same shorts is worn with any type of sneakers/trainers permitted. For all students, it is compulsory to have a blue branded school bag, wide brimmed hat and waterproof library book bag. During winter, students are allowed to wear blue track pants and school sweaters. Most uniform items can be purchase within the school's uniform shop while socks and shoes can be bought at various stores throughout the city. Subjects Taught * English * Mathematics * Science * Social Studies * Geography * Music * Library * Art * Drama * Computers and Technology * Japanese * Physical Education Facilities * Large Multipurpose Assembly Hall * 25x25m Swimming Pool * Football sized oval * Library with designated study rooms and "quiet area" * Gymnasium * Basketball, volleyball and tennis courts * Uniform Shop * Computer Labs * Science Labs * Music Rooms * Drama Room Known Faculty and Students Position or Grade level are in brackets next to names. (As of September 2018) * Mr. Robert Stanley (Principal) * Mr. John Petersen (Vice Principal) * Ms. Anna Weston (Receptionist) * Mrs. Chloe Pritchard (5th Grade Class Teacher) * Mrs. Kate Trevor (4th Grade Class Teacher) * Mrs. Mary Jackson (3rd Grade Class Teacher) * Mr. James Hopkins (Head of Music) * Mr. Max "Coach" McGuire (PE/Sports Teacher) * "Cliff" (Security Guard) * Mr. Ajib Laghari (IT Technician) * Unnamed Janitor * Joshua Holden (6) (Prefect/School Captain) * Patty Williams (6) (Prefect/School Vice Captain) * Sherry Birkin (5) * Thomas Bennett (5) * Henry Beatty (5) * Blake Anderson (5) * Hannah Arias (5) * Austin Avery (5) * Emma Barnes (5) * Olivia Chapman (5) * Samantha Alford (5) * Charlotte Holden (4) * Sean Weston (4) * Sophie Brown (4) * Sam O'Donnell (4) * Karlie Bair (3) * Carl Beatty (2) Trivia * In the original Resident Evil Canon, not much is known about the school other than the fact that Sherry attended it. ** In the Resident Hero Headcanon, like everything else (mostly), the school has been given a backstory and way more info. ** In the Prologue (Part 2), the story provides some depth into the school. ** Although the school is called "East Raccoon Elementary", it's located in the eastern-central part of Raccoon City. * The main sources of inspiration for the uniform originates from Sherry's Classic Alt. costume in Resident Evil 2 (2019) video game. All girls would obviously wear "Sherry's version" while a boys version has been made up from scratch; only using the appropriate colours. ** The East Raccoon Elementary uniform seems to inspired from American, British and Australian school uniforms. * It takes around 20-30 mins to venture from the school to the R.P.D. Station on foot. Sherry did so in around 20 minutes while taking bursts of jogging and walking among the thousands of people in the crowd. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Schools Category:Education Category:Fallen Category:Resident Evil Locations Category:Earth-42 Category:Private Schools Category:Elementary Schools